The embodiments described herein relate to solar assemblies, and more particularly, to a solar assembly having a removable solar panel.
Solar assemblies generally include a solar panel configured to generate power for a light source within the assembly. The solar panel generates electrical energy from solar energy. The solar panel is electrically coupled to a battery that stores the electrical energy generated by the solar panel. The solar panel is configured to be positioned within sunlight to generate the electrical energy that charges the battery. The electrical energy stored in the battery is utilized to illuminate the light source within the solar assembly.
However, conventional solar assemblies are not without their disadvantages. Conventional solar assemblies include solar panels that are permanently attached to the light source. Accordingly, the solar assembly is limited to outdoor use because the solar panel must be positioned within sunlight. If a solar assembly is used in an area that does not receive sunlight, for example, on a covered porch or indoors, the battery will lose its charge and the solar assembly will become non-operational. To recharge the battery, the entire solar assembly must be moved into the sunlight for an extended period of time. Accordingly, a user is required to frequently move the entire solar assembly from the indoor environment and into the sunlight. Frequently moving the entire solar assembly is impractical and time consuming.
A need remains for a solar assembly having a solar panel that can be recharged without frequently moving the entire solar assembly.